User talk:HotDemigod1822
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Ethan Harrington page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thebiguglyalien (Talk) 09:00, 2 June 2011 hey could you come on the chat so the moderator could give you your objectives for the questSkyandbray 14:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) pics I wasn't the one who uploaded those pics, someone else did asking me about them. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) OOOH! SORRY! But hey..it's almost complete... :) HotDemigod1822 15:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) pics I wasn't the one who uploaded those pics, someone else did asking me about them. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Cabin Pictures Hey, I notcied those pictures you uploaded. The actual fact is I uploaded those other pictures. If you don't mind me asking, where did you get those other ones from? Son Of Apollo 16:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Facebook, cause I went to the Camp half-blood in austin before since 2009...that's it...I got it there...that's the only left pictures though... HotDemigod1822 02:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I thinkk thats a good first try, and I might use a bit of it :) I'll have all the prophecies posted today. HollowAvarice 13:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Rping as gods/goddesses you do realize you'll be banned for that right? -Azrael the Sorrowful 08:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't know...Sorry! :D HotDemigod1822 08:15, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Warning Listen Hotdemi. What you are doing is called "God modding". It is against the rules. No playing as gods. Stop it or face terrible consequences. HollowAvarice 08:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Didn't know... HotDemigod1822 08:15, June 12, 2011 (UTC) STOP GOD MODDING NOW! HollowAvarice 09:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I did...hours ago...since like a second after you sent this! HotDemigod1822 11:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) fyi Hey, some people noticed that you were role playing gods around the pages last night, that they "possessed" your character, we don't allow the gods being role played here unless talked about in advance, like on quests sometimes the leader will as the Moderator to rp a god/titan/goddess for the quest. It's just as the gods are more powerful then the demigods, it isn't fair, and could get way out of control if everyone just started doing it.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC) quick question Did Viktoria just make her comment to Andre and leave? Or is she still there? LongClawTiger 02:44, June 27, 2011 (UTC) She's there... HotDemigod1822 09:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, we should start already. Tell the admin in charge. Hi, I'm Lucy and I'm useless.♥ 11:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) centaurs As far as I know: Centaurs possess extra-ordinary strength possibly in the enhanced human range (capable of lifting 800 pounds to 2 tons), enhanced stamina, reflexes and stamina. They can use their front hooves as formidable weapons. I believe they are also good archers, from what I've seen in myths and such.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! HotDemigod1822 15:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) what is "this"? all you said was "take this" to Scott. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 05:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Landon/Talan i got the pics from google i sreached hot blond guy and these pics came up. Why do you wanna know?[[User:Fabina12|'Fabina12']] (Talk To Meh) 16:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Looks familiar... HotDemigod1822 16:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Asher's sister Well, ok, but if she's his sister, that would mean two things. One, she's a daughter of Gaea, and two, Asher has no idea he has a sister, so you're gonna have to explain why they haven't met and where was she this entire time. Oh, and also, I'm haiving Asher leave BC soon, so they might miss each other entirely. Oblivion26 12:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) How about she hears about Asher at BC, and asks around about him, only to find out he's at CHB? Oblivion26 12:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that's good. Though the only reason he's at CHB is because he's had enough of war. Asher has just given up. Oblivion26 12:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Demigod - I do not lead a Faction, I'm only the LT in the Opus. I can't answer your claim. Ask Dean instead, he leads the Vardia. I think your character is cool, though, it will be really sweet when Asher and Althaia (i probably didn't spell that right, sorry) meet. :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 12:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Claim Sorry, I just have a lot of things on my mind, lots of stuff to do and a limited space of time. Sora: "We're back![[User_talk:Moodle|''' Kairi: "*Extends hand* You're home."]]- Kingdom Hearts 2 10:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) hey demi! Remember the talk about Vega and the notebook Demetra found I told you to went to Thomas Quest right? Look at the reply it was so sweet :) Just a question. You a girl or a boy. Can't really figure it out:) P.S. If it's written on your profile page I didn't read it. Don't be offended please.I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'''Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!]]Go ahead 13:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay...I'm a gal! I am a GAL! I'm a girl! nah! I'm not offended.HotDemigod1822 13:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) That's a good thing to hear. you know you can press the signiture that will direct you to the other users page then leave a mess at their talk cuz it's hard to keep up when you reply here:) I'll never know. You're a gal! Yes Yes Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 13:22, July 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Althaia, Daughter of Gaea. BC. Actually, no I can't. If you were to look at the BC, I am not 1 of the 5 faction leaders. They handle BC claims, not me. - Azrael the Sorrowful 10:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC) probably asher[[User:Fabina12|'Fabina12']] (Talk To Meh) 18:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Awww...okay...HotDemigod1822 18:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) sorry *gives a virtual hug*[[User:Fabina12|'Fabina12']] (Talk To Meh) 18:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Why him??? HotDemigod1822 18:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) it would be more intresting if she dated a former bc member and plus i wanna see how jared's gonna react[[User:Fabina12|'Fabina12']] (Talk To Meh) 18:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) He's gonna run away from camp...and when he returns he's dying. HotDemigod1822 18:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC) dramatic.....When she sees him dying she'll kiss him[[User:Fabina12|'Fabina12']] (Talk To Meh) 18:17, July 16, 2011 (UTC) and at that moment at the Arch...He says "I love you..." then He falls dead. but Aphrodite revives him...One last time and he forgets everything except when he first got to camp. HotDemigod1822 18:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) so then he can finally move on and she and asher can stay together[[User:Fabina12|'Fabina12']] (Talk To Meh) 18:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) And he still doesn't know a thing! and by the way...Asher's sister is Coming!HotDemigod1822 18:22, July 16, 2011 (UTC) awesome when she finally meets asher i wonder what gonna happen[[User:Fabina12|'Fabina12']] (Talk To Meh) 18:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I was just wondering if you could do Ivana's page like Viktoria's? If you can, can you make it coral-ish and awesome, 'cause I have ZILCH idea how. Thanks in advance. x Hi, I'm Lucy and I'm useless.♥ 09:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, NEW gods aren't allowed, all gods claimed before this rule came out may stay, but no more god claims will be accepted. ~NewYorkerDean(Divulge your schemes...) 15:57, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Have you made a page for Althea yet?Awakenersleader 21:43, July 24, 2011 (UTC) dean Dean wanted me to pass a message to you cuz his comp broke, "Let HotDemigod know that Serinito is going to be the BC oracle, and remind him to sign his talk message posts." --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay...I'm so sorry for not signing them. I sometimes forgot. Chatwithme! 22:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Umm demi, i think somethings up with ur comp, cause i cant see ur comments....Oblivion26 09:18, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Its not about my Comp. Its about the internet connection. it's acting up again. Chatwithme! 09:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you be able to make the animal nymph claims, the ones that we said we'll just put in one claim? Remember: yours is a tiger, mine is a brown fox, Bee's is a swan, and Kari's is a cat. Can you reply on my usertalk, that way I can see it? Why, do you find this... distracting? 10:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC)